A broad class of sensors such as magnetic sensors (i.e., superconducting quantum interference devices and fluxgate magnetometers), electric field sensors, and microelectromechanical systems gyroscopes are inherently nonlinear systems. At the core of many of these sensing applications is the need to discern minute electrical current changes. In principle, a device can take advantage of a system nonlinearity to improve a sensing system's performance such as the detection of a minute electrical current or voltage change.